With the development of the times, the rhythm of life of people is faster and faster. People must have good physical quality in order to be adapted to modern life and also deeply understand the importance of scientific body-building. In recent years, many subdistricts are provided with outdoor fitness apparatuses in order to meet people's body-building demands. And the application scope of the outdoor fitness apparatuses is more extensive. While the outdoor fitness apparatuses play a good role in body-building, most commonly used ones available only have the function of body building but waste the chemical energy consumed by people during the exercise. Some fitness apparatuses are also connected with power generation devices, but the electric energy produced is difficult to accumulate apart from being consumed in time, and in particular, the benefits cannot be fed back to exercisers.